WorldWide
by AshIzAwesome
Summary: One shot Spashley.This is only my secound fan fic so please be nice :


**WorldWide**

Ashley sat on her lonely tour bus looking out the window as she made her way to her next concert she was depressed because she missed her beautiful girlfriend Spencer who was back in LA. Spencer wasn't with Ashley because she had school and work but she wanted to go with her so bad.

Ashley just sat there and then she had a thought of a new song so she grabbed some paper and began writing, twenty mins later she had a brand new song. She went over the lyrics and thought to herself _hmmm I think this will be a new hit_ so she grabbed her guitar and started playing to music to it. After about an hour she found the wright tune for it and saw how late it was and decided to try and get some sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning she finally got to sleep. Then she awoke by a knock on her door telling her that it was time to get ready for sound check. An hour later she was done with sound check and rehearsal. She had some time to spar before the concert started so she called Spencer because she missed her voice. After about two rings Spencer picked up.

"Hey baby how's your tour going?" Spencer asked "It's going good I miss you like crazy though I just wish I could have you here with me I hate being away from you for so long." "I know baby I hate it too I wish I was done with school so I could be there with you but you'll be home soon won't you baby?" "Yes baby I'll be home tomorrow you're coming to my concert right? I've got something special planed so I want you to be there" "Yes baby I will be there, and what is it that you have planed?" "You'll find out at the concert baby, but listen I gotta go get ready I love you baby and I'll see you soon" "Love you too baby"

…

**Concert Time**

"Alright guys I've got a new song I'd like to play for ya'll I just wrote it last night so tell scream loud if you like it." Ashley said while scaning the crowd looking for the special blue eyes that belonged to the love of her life. She found those special blue eyes and stared into them and brought the mic up to her mouth and started to sing.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day_

_Cause I been missing you by my side yea_

_Did I awake you outta your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You clam me down there's something bout the sound of your voice_

_I'm never never (never far away as it may seem)_

_Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off_

Spencer was smiling big as Ashley was singing to her this song was all she needed to feel better about Ashley being away.

_Paris, London, Tokyo _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello. Tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe it won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide wordwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls they know my name _

_But don't you worry cause you have my heart_

Spencer listened to that certain part and beemed with happiness because she knew about all the groupies that wanted Ashley but she never gave them a second look because she had everything she ever wanted.

_It aint easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you be strong_

_I'm never never (never far away as it may seem) _

_Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello. Tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe it won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide wordwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh, wherever the wind blows me _

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No there aint no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Girl you're mine _

Ashley was pouring her heart out in this song and she could tell that she wrote a good song just looking at the happy tears in her girlfriends eyes.

_Paris, London, Tokyo _

_There's just one thing that I gotta do _

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello. Tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye _

_Babe it won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide wordwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_(Worldwide) _

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls they know my name _

_But don't you worry cause you have my heart_

The crowd went wild as Ashley finished her song she went to the edge of the stage and walked right up to Spencer pulled her up on stage and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. Spencer's hands instantly went into Ashley's hair and returned the kiss with just as much passion. When Ashley pulled back she looked into Spencer's eyes gave her a big smile and a huge hug. Then she put the mic up to her mouth and said "I'd like everyone to meet my girlfriend Spencer she's the love of my life, I love you baby" Spencer just blushed and hid her head into Ashley's neck and whispered that she loved her too.

Ashley stepped away from Spencer gave a bow , then took Spencer's hand and went off stage with the crowd still going wild.


End file.
